Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for estimating the channel impulse response of a mobile radio channel. To achieve good transmission quality in mobile radio systems, knowledge of the channel impulse response of a mobile radio channel is of particular significance. It is only by this knowledge that a signal transmitted via the mobile radio channel can be sufficiently equalized for subsequent evaluation in a receiver. The more precisely the channel impulse response of the mobile radio channel is known to the receiver, the better a received signal can be equalized and evaluated.
To estimate the channel impulse response, the maximum likelihood method is used, for example, in narrow-band systems such as the global system for mobile communications (GSM) and Qualcomm code division multiple access (CDMA) according to the IS-95 standard. In particular, the maximum likelihood method is suitable for narrow-band systems having few users per frequency resource.
For example, in GSM systems, a narrow-band frequency slot of 200 kHz is always used only by one user at a particular time. Within the time slot available to a user, a base station transmits a test signal that is known to the mobile radio receiver of the user. Using the test signal, the mobile radio receiver estimates the channel impulse response of the mobile radio channel in accordance with the maximum likelihood method. The estimate supplies both the delay parameters and the weighting factors of the mobile radio channel that are necessary for efficient equalization.
In Qualcomm CDMA systems according to IS-95 standard, up to 63 users can simultaneously transmit and receive in a frequency band of 1.25 MHz. On average, 20 to 25 users are simultaneously transmitting and receiving in such a system. The channel impulse response of the mobile radio channel is estimated via a separate pilot channel that consists of a pseudo random binary sequence characteristic of the channel with a chip rate of 1.2288 Mchip/s and does not have any channel coding.
In mobile radio systems having a greater bandwidth available for transmission, particularly CDMA mobile radio systems, however, the number of samples within a predetermined time frame that are necessary for decoding in a mobile radio receiver is increased so that the calculating effort for a decoding method based on the maximum likelihood method is greatly increased.
In broadband mobile radio systems such as, for example, wide band CDMA (W-CDMA), the number of users that are simultaneously transmitting and receiving is also greater than in narrowband systems. Theoretically, W-CDMA allows more than 250 users in a 5 MHz frequency band. This further increases the calculating effort for a maximum likelihood method.
In Published, European Patent Application EP 0 876 002 A, representing the nearest prior art, a method for channel estimation is described in which the delay parameters are estimated by use of pilot sequences and the RAKE fingers are adjusted in accordance with the delay times thus determined. With regard to the determination of the channel or weighting parameters, the document shows that these are calculated from the pilot symbols.
In Published, European Patent Application EP 0 704 987 A2, a method is described in which the predetermined PN-offset of a base station, and thus the time difference between a system time and a time of emission of the pilot signal by the base station is determined in a receiver by evaluating a synchronization sequence transmitted via a synchronization channel.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for estimating the channel impulse response of a mobile radio channel which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art methods of this general type, in which the calculating requirement of the method is less than the calculating effort of a maximum likelihood method. Furthermore, it should be possible to determine the transmission quality to be achieved.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for estimating a channel impulse response of a first mobile radio channel accessed over a wide bandwidth by use of a code division multiplex method. The method includes transmitting continuously sequences for synchronizing a mobile radio receiver to a multiplicity of mobile radio receivers via a second mobile radio channel functioning as a synchronization channel and in which the sequences are known to each of the multiplicity of mobile radio receivers. The sequences transmitted via the synchronization channel are used for estimating delay parameters of the first mobile radio channel caused by multipath propagation. The mobile radio receiver is adjusted in accordance with the delay parameters derived, and weighting factors are estimated for the first mobile radio channel.
In the method, the delay parameters of the mobile radio channel are estimated by use of the sequences transmitted via the synchronization channel.
The multi-stage method exhibits as essential steps the estimating of the delay parameters of the mobile radio channel followed by the estimating of the weighting factors of the mobile radio channel. The two-stage estimating of the mobile radio channel parameters requires less calculating effort than, for example, the maximum likelihood method. Furthermore, the calculating effort for estimating the weighting factors of the mobile radio channel can be correspondingly adapted to the transmission quality to be achieved by the two-stage estimating.
The synchronization channel used for estimating the delay times in accordance with the invention is always present in mobile radio systems with the code division multiplex method. Since known sequences are transmitted via the synchronization channel, the channel is suitable for estimating the delay parameters. At the same time, a mobile radio receiver can be synchronized.
Estimating the delay parameters of the mobile radio channel is preferably carried out by a correlation method which utilizes the correlation characteristics of the sequences transmitted via the synchronization channel.
In particular, the transmitted sequences correspond to gold sequences. The gold sequences advantageously exhibit particularly good cross-correlation characteristics and are, therefore, well suited to mobile radio systems using the code division multiplex method. In such mobile radio systems, uncorrelated noise sequences that, however, cannot be technically achieved, should be available for optimum decoding in a mobile radio receiver. The gold sequences advantageously closely approximate the uncorrelated noise sequences.
The estimating of the delay parameters of the mobile radio channel is ideally carried out after an initial synchronization of a mobile radio receiver. In this configuration, the result of the estimating can be even more accurate since the mobile radio receiver is already adjusted to the transmission frequency and is receiving signals more effectively.
The estimating of the delay parameters of the mobile radio channel is preferably carried out by evaluating the strongest signals among the received signals. In this configuration, the frequency diversity of the transmission signals is utilized. The transmitted signals have such a bandwidth that they spread over a number of transmission paths in the mobile radio channel due to the frequency diversity. Each of the transmission paths has a different transfer function. By taking into consideration only the strongest among the received signals, the calculating effort is advantageously reduced compared with a consideration of all received signals.
In particular, the estimating of the weighting factors of the mobile radio channel is carried out by pilot sequences which are transmitted via a third mobile radio channel and a fourth mobile radio channel. In W-CDMA mobile radio systems, the broadcast control channel (BCCH) can be used as a third mobile radio channel and the dedicated physical channel (DPCH) can be used as the fourth mobile radio channel.
The estimating of the weighting factors of the mobile radio channel is preferably carried out during an acquisition. In this configuration, in particular, a spread-spectrum code previously used for synchronization is used.
As an alternative, the estimating of the weighting factors of the mobile radio channel is carried out in accordance with a method of pilot integration. Furthermore, the estimating of the weighting factors of the mobile radio channel can be carried out by a phase tracking algorithm.
To carry out the method, a RAKE receiver with adaptive fingers is provided in a mobile radio receiver, the RAKE receiver being adjusted via the determined weighting factors of the mobile radio channel.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for estimating the channel impulse response of a mobile radio channel, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.